


[podfic] Wake the Storm

by KeeperofSeeds



Series: Ouroboros [podfic] [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Angst and Feels, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crossover, Force Ghosts, Gen, Magical Artifacts, Nice Job Breaking It Hero!, Parallel Universes, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 10-15 Hours, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2018-07-22 11:02:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7434327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeeperofSeeds/pseuds/KeeperofSeeds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm so excited to be podficcing this story! It will definitely be a fun challenge. I've been recording and editing every chance I had between drama while attempting to deal with unexpected jaw pain (turns out I need all 4 of my wisdom teeth + 1 extra taken out. Eek!), and getting ready to go on my first overseas trip to Europe. So here is chapter one! Finished just in time for me to post before my trip. </p><p>Let me know if the volume is too low for anyone, I tried to play around with it but I'm still getting the hand of all the things you can do with Audacity. Also, pretty sure I pronounced Odryn two or three different ways before I decided to actually ask the author. My bad. Now I know for future chapters. Tags will be updated as I go as I'm not sure exactly how long this fic will be over all. I'm guessing anywhere from 8-12 hrs. </p><p>I hope you enjoy!</p>
        </blockquote>





	1. Return of a Jedi

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Wake the Storm](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1080760) by [bedlamsbard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bedlamsbard/pseuds/bedlamsbard). 



[](http://tinypic.com?ref=inz521)

 

**Download** : [MP3](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/wf2y257p0ab32dn/sw%20wake%20the%20storm%20chp%201.mp3?dl=0) (41.6 MBs)

Right click and "Save As" or stream from link.

  
**Length** : 00:42:35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so excited to be podficcing this story! It will definitely be a fun challenge. I've been recording and editing every chance I had between drama while attempting to deal with unexpected jaw pain (turns out I need all 4 of my wisdom teeth + 1 extra taken out. Eek!), and getting ready to go on my first overseas trip to Europe. So here is chapter one! Finished just in time for me to post before my trip. 
> 
> Let me know if the volume is too low for anyone, I tried to play around with it but I'm still getting the hand of all the things you can do with Audacity. Also, pretty sure I pronounced Odryn two or three different ways before I decided to actually ask the author. My bad. Now I know for future chapters. Tags will be updated as I go as I'm not sure exactly how long this fic will be over all. I'm guessing anywhere from 8-12 hrs. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!


	2. Hunted by Both Sides

**Download** : [MP3](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/fq8oxze9ou7qsdy/SW%20Wake%20the%20Storm%20ch%202.mp3?dl=0) (67.6 MBs)

Right click and "Save As" or stream from link.

  
**Length** : 01:10:54

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got this chapter up before I dive into another semester at college. *fist pump*  
> & I did indeed edit this chapter while swimming in pain meds and ice packs after finally having all 4 wisdom teeth (+1 extra broken tooth) out. Everything tastes like zombie flesh just in case you were wondering. Anyway, hope you all enjoy. This chapter is such a fun mix of action and feels.


	3. Flight from the Empire

**Download** : [MP3](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/or56r9qzoxxfbai/SW%20Wake%20the%20Storm%20chp%203.mp3?dl=0) (58.8 MBs)

Right click and "Save As" or stream from link.

  
**Length** : 01:01:23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter would have been done sooner but I had to re-record it after I discovered my mic had turned off about 1/3 of the way through my first reading and I had recorded a big chuck of the story with my laptop mic and so things sounded far away on one part and shouty in others. I couldn't match the sound quality issues sooo, first ever time totally rerecording. Ah well. Lesson learned. 
> 
> Now I already have chapter 4 recorded as well so fingers crossed you might get two chapters released this month if I work in a big editing session between all sorts of Halloween/Fall activities. :)


	4. Jedi on the Edge

**Download** : [MP3](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/d32d6jdhwdnq6ti/Wake%20the%20Storm%20chp%204.mp3?dl=0) (57.4 MBs)

Right click and "Save As" or stream from link.

  
**Length** : 01:02:42

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one month?! Woot!
> 
> Yoda is such fun to read! I had a blast with this chapter. So many emotions! 
> 
> AND I finally figured out how to work the Amplify effect in Audacity! So this chapter should hopefully be a bit louder/easier to hear. When I go to make the podbook of all the chapters together I'll have to apply it to the whole podfic and equalize the different chapters. 
> 
> & random note: This chapter was mostly edited while I was on mandatory evacuation from Hurricane Matthew. A normal 6 hour drive took 11 hours. Do not recommend. But yay for going some place that had reliable internet.


	5. In the Halls of the Dead

**Download** : [MP3](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/4cnar52ai4h6j7y/Wake%20the%20Storm%20chp%205.mp3?dl=0) (66.7 MBs) 

Right click and "Save As" or stream from link.

**Length** : 01:10:00

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We've reached the halfway point of this podfic woo-hoo!!  
> Hopefully my recording headset will hold out. I duct taped part of back to together after recording this bit haha.
> 
> Hopefully this chapter makes you all as emotional as it did me while recording it. I definitely had to pause once of twice to flail over The Team. & feel free to let me know how scary/goofy my Palpatine voice is. Trying to imitate his growly evil frog in throat Sith voice was a lesson in lols the first time I attempted it. I may need to make a blooper reel at some point to share it.


	6. Duel of Fates

**Download** : [MP3](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/pw14ct1irr171fa/Wake%20the%20Storm%20chp%206.mp3?dl=0) (70.7 MBs) 

Right click and "Save As" or stream from link.

 **Length** : 01:14:18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter done! In time for Christmas too! (& before ITPE gifts go out). Happy Holidays y'all. 
> 
> Re-enacting bits of the Mustafar battle were intimidating af, ngl. But oh man, every chapter ups the emotions and I love trying to recreate all these feels in audio form.  
> Definitely feel free to let me know how the sound quality is here and from chapter to chapter if you're listening along as I post. 
> 
> Also, how awesome was Rogue One?! I'm still flailing over it & Vader especially. I'm go glad I got sucked into this fandom. <3


	7. Knightfall

**Download** : [MP3](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/ta9l94funjlhzpu/Wake%20the%20Storm%20ch%207.mp3?dl=0) (69.3 MBs)

Right click and "Save As" or stream from link.

**Length** : 01:12:48

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A wild update appears! Amazing what you can get done when you have time off work and spring break at the same time.


	8. Revelations

**Download** : [MP3](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/rwg2way1zrw6uid/Wake%20the%20Storm%20ch%208.mp3?dl=0) (81.6 MBs) 

Right click and "Save As" or stream from link.

 **Length** : 01:26:18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this chapter took me forever to edit! But's it's finally here! & I'm currently about half way through recording chapter 9. We're in the home stretch here! I'm hoping to have the whole thing finished by July because that's when I started posting this and what can I say? I'm a sucker for the idea of coming full circle. *fingers crossed for me*
> 
> Also: my dropbox is starting to get full. Where do other people host their podfic files? If you have any tips/recs of places to host please comment away or if you want, email me (it's on my profile). It would be much appreciated.


	9. The Revenge of the Sith

**Download** : [MP3](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/nudsck3jnxaqy0i/Wake%20the%20Storm%20ch%209.mp3?dl=0) (99 MBs) 

Right click and "Save As" or stream from link.

**Length** : 01:45:15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE END IS NIGH! We are almost there! Enjoy this last cliff hanger mwahahaha.


	10. Epilogue: Fixed Points

**Download** : [MP3](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/n3yx1z9lww83adx/Wake%20the%20Storm%20chp%2010.mp3?dl=0) (47.3 MBs) 

Right click and "Save As" or stream from link.

**Length** : 00:48:47

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're here! We made it! The End (of part 1)! Thank you so much to anyone who's followed along this whole year as I posted. I appreciated all the comments and kudos and tips as I worked my way through this, the longest podfic I've ever attempted.  
> Keep an eye on this page as I do still have plans to try and make a giant chaptered podbook and post that as well for easier downloading. Feel free to pass on tips or tutorials for doing that on Audacity btw.
> 
> And for anyone flailing and freaking out over the cliffhanger ending of this podfic, I managed to suck reena_jenkins into this story/part of the fandom and she has already started posting the podfic of the sequel, [Queen's Gambit](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10926483/chapters/24303588) . So go download, flail, and listen and comment on her page as well! & since she is working on that I may have to skip ahead and start in on the WIP parts 3 or 4 of the series after a break to finish up some other shorter podfics I'm working on. 
> 
> Thanks again for listening! I hope you all enjoy it. <3


	11. full podfic download

 

**Download** : [MP3](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/k4woxn06g0bhm3k/sw%20wake%20the%20storm%20FULL%20B.mp3?dl=0) (638 MBs)

Right click and "Save As" or stream from link.

**Length** : 11:34:55

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...I couldn't figure out how to get the chapters to work/show up in my iTunes, BUT I know some people still may prefer to have only the one file to download vs all the individual chapters so here it is! The whole shebang.  
> (If you do use iTunes/iPod to listen you can go to the file's options and click Remember Playback Position. That helps for extra long podfics.)
> 
> Thanks again for everyone who followed along, I hope you enjoy this! 
> 
> P.S. I did start recording [Sound the Bells](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2405450/chapters/5319737) , the WIP part 4 of this series, and plan on posting it sometime after the new year and after reena_jenkins finishes posting [part 2](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10926483/chapters/24303588)


End file.
